


Loyal to a Fault

by EveryoneWantsLoveInSomeForm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Bloodshed, Creature Stiles, Cussing, Demon Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Multilingual Stiles Stilinski, POV Multiple, Peter Hale Deserves Nice Things, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scared Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Torture, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 16,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryoneWantsLoveInSomeForm/pseuds/EveryoneWantsLoveInSomeForm
Summary: *First time making fanficition and would love to hear your comments on this. Also, if I misspelled anything in any language please let me know. Thank you.*-Takes place when Gerard tortures Stiles.Stiles is fucken dying because his shit of a friend/brother is too busy being between a psycho bitch legs. After getting the hell out of the Argents basement and making sure Erica & Boyd are at the train station as well as crashing his beloved jeep to save the asshole Jackson, he sits on the ground and is fucken dying. But thanks to his two newly returned betas begging, Derek bites Stiles. Stiles becomes something no one expects and he wants revenge. But he also wants a family to protect.





	1. Into the Pain We Go

All stiles remember is being at the lacrosse game than the lights went out and getting hit in the bloody fucken head. He wakes up by being dropped or thrown on the concrete floor of the Argents basement. (..... Great) He looks up only to see a scared and tied up Erica and Boyd(This just keeps getting fucken better). Two hunters try to get him to get up, key word try. Stiles decides if they want to take him they better be ready to get beaten to a bloody pulp.

He grabs one of the hunter's arm (let's call him H1 because I don't care what his actual name is) and breaks it by turning it and bashing it into the ground while putting all his body weight into his knee and bashing it right at his elbow. H1 cries out while the other hunter(H2) tries to grab stiles shoulders which earns him an elbow to the nose than a kick to the back of the knee and a headlock until he stops breathing.

The betas look shocked at what they're seeing, they thought Stiles was weak and scrawny. Than Stiles feels a pinch in his neck. (Really?! A fucken dart! Really?!) Everything becomes black and he's out. He wakes up again to being chained to the wall. He can barely move. His arms are chained to either side along with his ankles and his neck is chained as well. (Great! They couldn't just chain my arms! How long was I out? And again a bloody dart?! Seriously!)

"Ah, great for you to join us Mr. Stilinski but I do have to say I honestly thought you would be out longer, we just made you more comfortable." Gerard says as he is setting up a table with his "toys".

"Comfortable? Hey if chaining yourself to a wall is how you spend your day than go right ahead but some of us have different kinks. And I assure you this is not one of mine so if you can put me down so I can kick your bald psycho ass than get the hell out of here with my acquaintances, that would be grand." Stiles said in a sarcastic tone. (I know will most likely do more harm than good but all well I'm not taking this shit.)

"Ah, but Mr. Stilinski we are just about to have some fun and this will be a great learning experience."(What the hell?! For who?) Than Gerard snaps his fingers and Allison comes in with a smug look on her face. (Shit, Disney princess turning to Disney villain. I knew we couldn't trust her! I told Scott but no one listens to me! And I'm always bloody right! Ugh, the apple doesn't fall far from the psycho tree in this family!) "Mr. Stilinski I believe you know my lovely granddaughter, Allison. I want her to see and participate for educational reasons, I'm sure you understand." Gerard said with a low happy voice.

"Lovely isn't the word I would describe her even with how sarcastic I am. Psycho bitch, yes. Lovely, never. Oh, how I wish Peter actually killed you with your psycho whore of an aunt." Both Gerard and Allison's face twitched than glared at Stiles. Before Stiles could say anymore Allison grabbed the taser and tasered Stiles on the left side of his ribs. After letting out a shocked scream he hears whimpering to his left. (What The? Oh yeah, Erica and Boyd are here. I wonder if they're okay. Wait, I shouldn't care for them! They made it perfectly clear we're not friends! Or that they care for me. They're probably just thinking what's going to happen to them next.)

Stiles lets out another scream when Allison plunges a poison knife between his left ribs. (Why only the left?!) He gets his answer when Gerard places a wet sponge with jumper cables attached to it on his left side. He starts seizing up and was about to pass out when Allison grabs her knife that is still in him and twists it. Stiles feels his throat already becoming dry when he screams from the pain both are putting him in.

He gets a little relieved when Gerard puts away the sponge but quickly regrets it when he grabs a bat with a few nails on it and swings at his side. Allison decides to grab something else as well and goes for some brass knuckles and punch his thigh and arm repeatedly. He wants it to stop so badly and when it does he feels relieved. After feeling them going towards his cuffs he thinks they're letting him go so he tries to open his eyes with only little success and she's Chris Argent in the doorway looking green but does nothing, just keeps looking at stiles in horror. Stiles feels beyond pissed at him. He feels his whole body slump when the chains are off but quickly regrets the relief when he is chained to a table on his stomach facing the betas. They put is head in a box thing that makes him look straight at the betas and put a plier type object so he can't bite his tongue.

While they are continuing to chain the rest of his body he looks at the two betas and she's they have red eyes from crying so much and are still whimpering while looking at Stiles. They are tied up to a beam and has duck tape over their mouth but they also have tape on their eyelids so they can't close them. Stiles was just feeling sympathy for them when a loud crack noise is made that makes him scream. Gerard has a leather whip and is using it on stiles back with no mercy. After about 10 minutes of him doing this, he turns to Allison and gives her a box, when she opens it she pulls out another whip that has thorn-like objects at the end. He gestures for her to continue what he started and she is all too happy to do so. She continues to whip Stiles back with her new present until he blacks out.

Next thing he knows ice cold water is thrown on his face and he is chained up on a beam like the betas. When he looks who it is he is only disgusted when a hunter comes toward him and duck tapes his eyes open. He then walks towards Erica like a predator towards his prey and he freaks out. He sees Boyd trying to get loose and lunges at the hunter but is too far away and is still chained. Erica is trying to back away but can't and looks like she is going to be sick. (The bastard probably moved him farther! Shit, I need to get out of these chains! As much as I don't like Erica, I don't like the look of this bastard eyes even more!)

Stiles keeps struggling against the chains and thanks to them being so bloody slips out. He proceeds to tackle the hunter to the ground and without any mercy or self-control, he keeps punching the hunter in the face while grabbing the guy head and forcing it down on the concrete floor only to hear a loud crack. Stiles gets up when he sees' s all the blood pooling around the hunter's head. He moves toward Erica because she's the closes and attempts to untie her only to wince at the pain it causes him.

After a few minutes, he does it again but bits his lower lip to stop from screaming. He gets her untied and slumps on the floor. Erica crouched next to him then goes to Boyd to untie him. Once everyone got their ducktape off them Boyd told Stiles how after he blacked out the bastard came in to tell Gerard they were ready for something then left. The bastard than chained up stiles and throw water on him.

"So I wasn't out that long? That is actually good to hear. We need to get the fuck out of here before they come back to whatever the hell they're doing! Do you guys hear any heartbeats in the house?"

"I only hear two and they're both right next to each other but how are we going to get out we heard them lock the door. And unless you truly are Batman I don't know how we're going to get out. Boyd and I can barely hold our weight and yours as it is."

"Two? Okay, I can handle that. And don't worry I got the door covered just stand back and try to save your strength." Stiles grabs his chains from where they were hanging and proceeds up the stairs. Of course, he's limping and grunting the entire time but Erica goes to his right and tries to take as much of his weight as she can. Erica was right they locked the door so Stiles looked back at the bastard hunters body and asks Boyd to search him for keys. When he comes up empty stiles asks him if he has any knives.

Luckily he did and they were thin enough for him to use. Stiles unlocks the door and slowly opens it to see where the two hunters are. They are both in front of the entrance and stiles is wondering how he going to deal with them. He can barely hold up a knife and he has a funny feeling that the basement might be sound proof but the house isn't. If his dad sees him like this than all hell will break loose ... for him. His dad is going to be more pissed at him than him getting tortured by a psycho family.

He needs to think. He looks at the knives in his hands and decides he will deal with the pain. He gets as close as he can while telling Boyd and Erica to hang back, bites his lower lip, and lifts his arms than throw the knife aiming for their throats. He makes it, both hunters go down with only a low thump. Boyd and Erica quickly go to his side to support his weight and proceed to go to the front door. He tells them to walk to the train station where they can wait for Derek and he is going to go home. When they try to protest he tells them what they have done to Derek.

"Listen when you both left that really hurt him. I know me caring about that is weird but a pack is literally meant to be family. So when you two left it was like him losing his family again. You severed your bonds with him which makes it feel like he lost his limbs. I know not all the blame is on you guys but you honestly broke him some more after you guys did that. I honestly think that Derek considered you, Boyd, his second." Boyd looked at Stiles with a shocked, sad, and depressed look.

"How do - how could we have - I..." Boyd tried to find the right words but he couldn't believe how much he had hurt Derek. Erica was crying when Stiles was talking and didn't say anything. After that, they both agreed to stay but wanted stiles to see them in the morning. Stiles agreed than proceed to walk/limp home. When he got close enough to see the front door he groaned when his sight caught on strawberry blonde hair.

"Great! This night is going to get better, I can just tell!" Stiles sarcastically whisper yells to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Fuck Fake Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia comes for stiles help and doesn't realise she threaten him to do so. He helps but the price is too high in his belief. Fuck Scott and the Argents.

"Lydia to what do I owe this pleasure," I said in the most sarcastic tone I can make without whimpering or groaning in pain. It's pretty weak sadly and sounds like I'm complimenting her. Ugh! 

"Stiles where have you been! Do you know how long I've been waiting! 15 minutes! You better have a good excuse! You know what nevermind! I need your help with Jackson! So hurry up and let's go!" Lydia commands me. Seriously? Does this bitch not understand how to ask someone? I don't even have a real crush on her. She was good cover when I realized I was more into guys than girls. Don't get me wrong I like girls as well but they need to have a good personality like my childhood friend Heather. Not this narcissistic, fake, brainless, stuck up, bitch named Lydia Martin who needs a reality and personality check.

I know she is smart most likely Ivy league smart but she's stupid for hiding it. I also can see that yes she is very pretty but she doesn't need to flaunt to the point her beauty just seems forced and fake. The only reason I used her as my fake crush is that when Scott and I were younger he wouldn't stop bothering me to tell him who I have a crush on because even back than if he liked a girl that girl was his whole world until SHE got over him and even than.

He had the makings of a stalker since young, it didn't sit well with me. I couldn't say yeah I had a crush on an older guy who I use to see at the town library so I just said, Lydia, because even back than she was "out of reach". After saying she was my crush for two years Scott decided, on his own I might add, that I had a several year plan to win her over.

I figured that would save me from answering any questions others might ask me on my new crush so I went along with it. But then I came out to my dad in front of the jungle I know it was just to distract him but I was honest. I'm so glad he denied it in public but when he got home he wasn't too happy with me. It was a bad idea and I never want to go through that again if possible.

"Lydia I'm tired and don't really feel like being a rag doll for you right now. So please either go by yourself or call one of your friends. Stiles clocked out and is ready for bed. Yes, I'm that tired and are resorting to using the third person. Night sleep tight don't let the werewolf bite!" 

 "What?! You're telling me....... ME to go away! Fine than! I will just ask the sheriff for help!" Without realizing it Lydia just threatens me. If She tells my dad then he will figure out I wasn't lying about my sexuality and give me beyond hell. Fuck! I'm bruised, broken, and bleeding and I have to deal with this shit after being tortured by a psycho family. Fine! If it means my father doesn't find out more shit I'm hiding from him than I'll do it! Even if it means me healing like I'm dying ............ which I probably am but honestly ........... who would even care that I was or am.

 "Fine! I'll go with you. Get in Roscoe......... my jeep. Do you know where we're going?" She just shouted directions as a response. Ugh! Please at least tell me an Argent is at least going to die a painful death tonight. That would please me so much.

*A few minutes later*

"What the hell do you mean I need to crash my jeep into the wall! Like hell, I will!"

 "Ugh! Stiles, I can't deal with you right now!" Lydia steps on my foot that's on the accelerator and grabs the steering wheel to aim for the wall. Then just before we hit she leans back and covers her face giving me the full impact. Yup, that's going to make my injuries worse. I honestly want to strangle her right now but I guess it works because I crash into an oversize gecko. Lydia hurriedly gets out and does the whole true love shit and I'm slowly getting out of my mom's jeep and limping to the passenger side so I can see clearly.

So I can clearly see when it doesn't work and she gets her throat ripped out, hopefully. Wow I'm bloodthirsty I don't know if I like it, I'll decide later when I'm not surrounded by people I want to murder it doesn't help the cause. Sadly it works but bright side Derek and Peter........ what the fuck isn't he suppose to be dead..... kill Jackson. Yay! Today might not be a bad day after all, of course after I think that Jackson fucken risen from the dead and becomes a fucken werewolf.

Of fucken course. I'm too injured and tired of this shit! Woah! My head feels fuzzy.......... my legs and hands feel numb. What the? I need to sit down. Lydia and Jackson leave than Scott leaves with the fucken Argents. Seriously?! You're a werewolf you can smell my blood on Allison! You can smell me injured! Yet your too busy with your bitch to check on your so-called brother! What the hell!

Derek looks as if he wants to murder everyone and was about to leave when I see his nostrils flare. He then glared at me with alpha red eyes but doesn't say or do anything, just walks away with Isaac. Fucken douche! I carried you in a pool for three fucken hours! I feel even dizzier and just numb. But I still feel a slight presence coming towards me. It actually takes me everything I got to lift my head and look at a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring at me with something similar to .......... concern?

I haven't seen that kind of emotion directed towards me in a long time. Peter crouched in front of me and is saying something. Wait! Why can't  I hear him? His mouth is moving and I can tell he's trying to ask me something with how he's looking at me, but I'm too tired. Just too tired and numb. Really numb. Heh, am I actually dying? It doesn't feel that bad actually. Not really. I look up ........ when did I look down? ....... to see Peter put his hands on my shoulders and is looking at me with deeper concern than before. Oh, I have to tell him before I forget or can't. It takes everything and I mean everything even my reserve strength to say these words.

 "No hospital, dad will be super angry with me, please no hospital." I look at Peter one last time than everything goes black.

 

* Peter's POV *

 "No hospital, dad will be super angry with me, please no hospital." Those are the last words Stiles says before he passes out. I put my ear to his chest just to calm my nerves and hear his heartbeat. It's slow, really slow. Like he's ........ No! I pick him up and run out of the warehouse. He says no hospital and judging by his heartbeat I doubt they can do anything for him. Only one option left and that option doesn't really trust me right now.

Hmm, all well my dear nephew is too "innocent" in a way to let a young boy die because of Argents. I can practically smell their stench coming off him in waves. Along with the smell of my darling nephews two betas that I smelled in the little hole he's staying at. I refuse to let Stiles die even if I have to owe my nephew.

* At the Railroad depot * 

I kick open the door and run into the building still carrying unconscious Stiles whose heartbeat is getting slower by the minute. I see Derek sitting in front of his two lost betas and his little pup of a beta is standing against the wall behind him. He stares at me then looks at Stiles. Just giving me a raised eyebrow. I really need to teach him how to use his words. The two betas look at stiles and rush towards me whimpering.

I lie him down him front of my nephew and hold onto his wrist trying to take any of his pain away but I come out with nothing. His breathing is slowing and he looks more pale than usual. His lips are quickly turning purple as well. I look at my nephew just waiting for him to jump into action but he just stares at Stiles like he's just a thing on his floor that isn't important. It makes me want to rip his throat out but I need to stay calm.

 "Nephew he's dying, you need to give him the bite."

 "........ No."

 "................... Why?"

 "He doesn't deserve it."

Before I could even say anything one of his lost betas yell at him.

 "Doesn't deserve it! The fuck! Stiles out of everyone that has been turned deserves it the most! He has helped everyone! Risked his life more than anyone! Has gone through a lot but is still standing! Please, Alpha! Please help him!" Everyone seem's to be surprised that it is the tall dark one that yells at my nephew. What was his name ......... Vernon? Then the other one cries out.

 "Please, Derek! Without Stiles, we wouldn't even be standing here! Please, I'm begging you! Please!"

Derek looks a little shaken but doesn't budge. He looks over his shoulder at his little curly haired pup who just stares and says nothing. I look at stiles and see he's getting worse, I can't let him die. I look at my nephew straight in the eye and tilt my head which makes his eyes widen.

 "Please, Alpha. Please bite Stiles. I will owe you if you did so. Please." As much as it hurts my pride but Stiles means more. Which I still don't understand he just I don't know but he makes me want to protect him with everything I have and more. Derek looks at me for what feels like hours but is just a few minutes then gets up and walks towards Stiles. 

 "Get his shirt off and I'll bite his side."

They two betas help me rip Stiles shirt and what I see next makes me want to go to the Argents house and slaughter every single one of them. He is caked with blood to the point I can't see an ounce of his skin. I hear the two betas whimper and Derek growl before he leans down and bites Stiles on his left side. 

 "Clean him up."

That's all Derek says before going back to sit where he was before. The teenage girl beta, Erica? runs to get a bucket with water. Vernon goes and gets some towels. I get the rest of stiles shirt off him and then I notice his back is also caked with blood. What the hell did those Argents do to him?! Erica and Vernon both take a wet towel and clean each of stiles arms. I get a towel and start cleaning around his neck and shoulders. 

 "What happened to him?" I asked out loud not even knowing if one of the betas would answer. Turns out that they would. Both told us what happened when one couldn't finish the other would take over. By the time they were finished they moved onto his torso, Derek was growling while pacing, the pup was gone to puke his guts out, and I was using every ounce of self-restraint I have to not go over there and kill every single Argent with a very slow painful death. I need to be next to Stiles for when he wakes up. He didn't reject the bite so so far that's great.

 "Whoa, Stiles really is Batman!" Erica yells this and it got me out of my mental step by step plan on torturing the young Argent girl. I look down and see Stiles isn't so skinny as everyone thought. He has a six pack and defined muscles that glisten as they were wet. He even had tattoos. One medium sized one that looked like a family crest over his heart. Some words that were in different languages on either side of his ribs and a pair of snakes going down his trail. Isn't he too young to have tattoos?

Interesting how a sheriff's son would have these. Then I notice the old scars. I counted three bullet wounds, scatter knife wounds, recent claw marks (most likely from young McCall) and a brand right under his left armpit. What is that? Then I focused on the new wounds and wondered how he could even stand let alone drive and crash his car. What has this boy hone through? What has HIS boy gone through?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the advice, everyone! :D I edited the chapters to make a little easier to read and got Grammarly. Next chapters are going to be shorter. I really appreciate any advice you guys have and thank you


	3. You Learn Something New Everyday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter founds out a few things about Stiles, and Stiles wants something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put some Polish, Latin, and Greek in this and if I misspelled or worded anything incorrectly please let me know

Peter's POV

Why is this taking so long? It shouldn't be taking this long. He's fully healed and there is no black goo spilling out anywhere on him.  It's been four hours! Derek went to sleep in one of the train carts a half hour ago and the baby beta ran off somewhere. Only Erica and Vernon are staying with me by Stiles side. To my surprise, I learned quite a few things about these two while waiting.

For instance, Vernon wanted the bite so he would finally have a family who would be there for him instead of putting him dead last. He wanted to be a kid, a teenager and though if having a pack he wouldn't have to be so grown up like he has been forced in his family. 

Erica wanted to be healthy obviously but she also wanted people who cared. Like Vernon, she thought pack meant family and people who care about each other. Her parents weren't divorced but should be and they always took it on her, saying if she wasn't so sick they would be a happier family.

They both wanted a family, support, and loyalty. So, when all the disaster happened they didn't ... no, they couldn't stay. To be honest I sort of understand. Derek is not the greatest alpha and he could have waited a little more on getting betas and I don't know if he's going to get better.

With Stiles in the mix, I honestly don't know how this is going to play out. Who will he be loyal to? Who will be hurt? Who will he ... kill? I know he is capable of killing if it's to protect the ones he cares for, but who will receive that honorary title after he wakes up?

After talking to the two betas I learned what Stiles has done for all of them. When Stiles and Boyd had classes together he always included the young beta and even hanged out with him at his job sometimes. He helped Erica put up a fund me page to help pay for her medical bills.

He also helped the baby beta to get emancipated instead of being put in the foster system after his father died. Besides always saving my nephew's life he's been looking more deeply into the fire. I also found out that he ... he was the only one that visited me while I was in the coma and made a fund me page that goes directly to my hospital bills.

He has done so much for this pack before he even knew about werewolves and yet he is treated the worse. I can't lose him! I can't lose this boy! I can't! I lean forward making my forehead touch his and whisper Mścisław ("one who becomes famous by getting his revenge / by avenging") .

After I say his name Stiles starts shaking. It was like he was convulsing. Erica yelled for Derek and I see him running in with Alpha eyes. He yells at me to get back but I don't want to move from Stiles side. Vernon comes behind me and pulls me away from Stiles.

Stiles body keeps shaking but his eyes and mouth are closed. After a few tense minutes, he stops. Everyone is looking at each other no doubt wondering what the hell happened when all of a sudden Stiles opens his mouth letting out a terrifying roar I have ever heard.

We all got on our knees covering our ears, all the glass breaks around us. Everyone going in the beta shift. Not even my nephew could stand or stay human. The roar was so loud and terrifying I was close to submitting and by the whines from the others, I am not the only one.

The roaring stops and I slowly opened my eyes. When did I close them? I looked up to see a now standing Stiles looking at us with ... oh my god! The white of his eyes are pitch black, his right eye blood red(darker than werewolf alpha red), his left eye is two color: purple and beta blue. I have never seen eyes like this before.

When I see him opening his mouth again I'm hoping it's not to let out another roar, instead he calmly says two words in a lower, darker almost voice I never heard him use before.

_"Chcę zemsty"_

The betas look confused and Derek hasn't stopped glaring at Stiles since the roaring stopped. It's Polish I know that at least but what is he saying. I'm fluent in many languages but Polish is not one of them. Stiles starts talking again.

_"Θέλω εκδίκηση"_

What? What is he saying? I don't even know what language this is. It's not Polish that's clear but ... ugh! I should know this! Stiles opens his mouth one more time and now I understand what he's been saying.

_"Volo vindictam expetivit"_

"Latin! It's Latin!"

As soon as I yelled that Derek and the two betas looked at me.

"He's saying 'I want revenge' well that's what he said in Latin, I don't know about the other two languages."

As soon as I translated what he said Stiles looked at me and gave me a proud smile that made my heart skip a beat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about doing a one-shot or dedicating a chapter later on what Stiles was thinking/going through while he was passed out. Also, who hates doctor visits ending with the doctor saying they have no idea what's wrong with you


	4. What are You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles likes hugs especially from a certain zombie wolf, and everyone wants to know what exactly is Stiles.

Stiles POV

"Stiles"

I hear someone calling me and turns to see Erica approaching me slowly. I look at her up and down then rush towards her. I see Derek tense, ready to fight but I really don't care. I pull Erica into a tight hug spinning her around. She's giggling while scenting me and I'm doing the same to her.

I look up and see Boyd looking like he wants to join in too. So, I decide to put Erica down and run/jump into Boyd's arms, scenting him and looking to see if he's okay. I hear someone chuckling behind me and turn to look. You've got to be fucken kidding me? Peter fucken Hale alive! 

I stare at him and see Erica getting close to him. Not like cautiously but like he's a friend. That should ring alarm bells but I can see it. His eyes, smile, face, body there all relaxed right now. He looks like a giant weight has been lifted off his shoulders. 

I look down at his clothing seeing blood all over it, I can smell that it's my blood. Did he carry me here? Did he look after me? I look into his eyes and can see more mas than beast unlike before. So I did whatever someone like me would do. I walk up to him and hug him tight. 

Peter freezes for a minute before hugging me back. I don't know why but I feel safe now. Like right now at this moment in Peter's arms no one can hurt me. It's a weird feeling but I kinda like it too. It's nice and warm. I move my face to his neck taking in his scent and ... oh my gods!

Peter's scent is so nice! He smells like the forest, river water, home, safety, and dark chocolate! I shove my face more into his neck and pull Peter closer without actually realizing what I'm doing. I just want to smell more of his scent and feel more of his warmth. It feels so nice, I don't want to let go.

"Stiles ... Stiles!"

I hear someone yelling behind me but I don't care. I'm happy staying right here and I don't want to move. I try to bury deeper in Peter's arms and start scenting him too. I can still hear the person yelling but then I feel someone tapping my shoulder. I turn my head slightly to look up at Peter.

He smiles down at me with an emotion I can't quite put in his eyes. We just keep staring at each other for a minute before he looks at whoever is yelling. I finally look behind me to see it was Derek yelling at me all this time. 

"Are you finally going to listen to me?"

I roll my eyes.

"Wow! That's the most words I think I ever heard you use!"

"Shut up. Now, do you understand what happened?"

"...You bit me."

"Yes and that makes me your alpha but you're different somehow."

"You have no idea" I replied laughing letting my eyes change. I hear the others talk.

E: "So what are you, Batman? That was one hell of roar you did!"

"Wouldn't you all love to know."

B: "Come on Stiles."

"Hmm should I or shouldn't I"

D: "Stiles! This isn't a joke! Tell me or I'll make you tell me!"

"Careful Sourwolf, that sounded like a threat. And I'm tired of being threatened."

P: "Dear nephew I believe it's not a wise choice to anger someone whose roar can bring you to your knees. Now if you don't mind Mścisław -"

"Hold it! I don't know how you know my real name but you need some practice before you can say out loud. I will forgive you this once but next time you butcher it you are going to owe me big time! Now to answer all your questions is going to be hilarious ... for me. You are going to have questions but I am way too tired to answer any of them right now, do you understand?"

P: "I apologize for mispronouncing your name, Polish is not a language I know very well. Also, owing you, sweetheart doesn't sound too bad. I will save all my questions for a later date though."

E: "I can wait, too! I'm pretty tired as well."

B: "Me too"

D: "We'll see"

"You either agree Sourwolf or I'm telling you after I rested."

D: "... Fine"

"Now I'm not going to tell you what happened, well not yet anyway. I not only have the blood of Lucifer running through my veins but I also have the blessing of Hades on my soul. Thanks to these two factors and my spark, which Deaton told me I have, I turned into something like a magical demon werewolf. That can travel to limbo, hell, and the underworld. Great! Now that you know what I sort of am, I'm going to my house to sleep. Boyd, Erica, and Peter you are welcome to come with for cuddles."

I walk away not even looking at everyone's face. I want to savor the moment when I tell them the story behind this. Now that's going to be entertaining. I do hear three pairs of footsteps behind me though. Before going outside I decide to say

"If you want you can come too Sourwolf. I know you're a big brooding alpha but I have a feeling pack cuddles are awesome!"

I hear Derek humph than go into a train cart. Oh well, can't say I didn't ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know if there is a discussion board or something to help find a certain fanfic? I remember reading a certain Steter fanfic but can't seem to find it at all and it's killing me


	5. Who Kills Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles semi-dealing with his newfound attraction towards Peter and the three betas founding out how bloodthirsty Stiles is.

Stiles POV

On our way to my house, I see Boyd and Erica talking happily with Peter. Interesting. Peter even looks fondly at them when replying. He even smiles.

Damn! That smile makes me fill weird. Like I want to wrap him in a blanket and hide him from the world. It also makes me want to jump him and see what he taste like. Bad Stiles! Stop thinking like that ... for now.

Next thing I know it someone is shaking my shoulder. I look up to see a concerned Erica. I give her a smile and shake my head.

We continue to walk towards my house with the three of them talking, I put my input once in awhile but is too tired to talk more. We get to my house and I don't see any cars in the driveway and thank every god. 

I really didn't want to deal with the sheriff right now, and I doubt I have much control to hold back what I've been wanting to do for years. I open my front door and walk in towards the kitchen.

I am beyond hungry. Shortly after walking into the kitchen I am picked up and placed on a shoulder.

"What are you doing? I'm hungry."

P:"You need to rest first, I'll make you all something."

"... but ... um..."

P:"What? Don't trust me? I'm not going to poison your food, Stiles."

"No! It's not that! It's just ... I can't remember the last time someone willing cooked for me in this house ..."

P:"Oh ... if you want I would be more than happy to do it whenever I can sweetheart"

I stay silent because I'm afraid I might say something like " I would be happy if you did it forever" and that is something I don't need right now. Before forever I need to first figure out why I'm even allowing Peter fucken Hale to hold me.

Also, why I think his ass which is so close is so fucken fine, that I wanna squeeze it. 

I would think that the Argents + Crashing my car into a wall gave me brain damage, but considering I'm a creature that has A+ healing I doubt it. Well, it's nothing new that I like older men hence my crush on the guy in the library when I was a kid.

Speaking of that guy I feel like I know him from somewhere else now ...

E:"Batman are you playing as Peter's Fiona"

"Hahaha. No, and get your shoes off before getting on my bed! Actually, go take a shower before getting in my bed. I don't want the smell of Argent on anything in my room."

B:"Sorry. Can we borrow some clothes? I want to throw these away. I can't stand their smell either."

E:"Yeah it's disgusting! I don't know how Scott can stand it let alone roll around in it!"

P:"It's because he's an idiot. I swear I won't regret anything in my life more than biting him. He is my greatest sin."

"You know I actually wish you killed him when you had a chance and of course I wish that you killed Allison as well." Everyone looked at me surprised.

E:" Wow Batman I thought you and Scott were brothers."

"Brothers? Please, the fucken child betrayed me when he helped Gerard just so he can get into Allison's good graces! When I see him again I will personally rip out his girlfriend's heart in front of him. Shove it down his throat while breaking every bone in his body with my foot. I will squeeze his lungs so he can feel like he has asthma again then slowly slice his throat until he is begging to be killed!"

I see all of them pause for a second before they all slowly give me a predatory smile. I smile back with too many teeth and everyone's eyes flash.

B:"If you want I would hold him down when you rip out Allison's heart."

P:"Hmm I was actually hoping for that privilege I did bite him after all." Peter actually pouted than looked at me with puppy eyes. I should not find it adorable!

E:"True, it's only fair. But who gets the other two Argent's? Plus I want my time with Allison, I promise not to kill her!" She also pouted at me.

B:"If Erica gets a turn I want one too and also with Chris. He's the one that hauled me into his car after his bitch of a daughter shot us with wolfsbane arrows!" Why is everyone pouting at me?!

" Fine! You two can have your turn first before I kill her. Peter you are also allowed to not only hold Scott but hurt him too. About the two Argents ... well, I think it's only right Peter gets dibs on Gerard. Chris we all can slowly kill, it'll be some pack bonding exercise."

P:" Why is it fair if I kill Gerard? Isn't he the one that tortured you beside the young Argent?" I look at Peter with wide eyes and an open mouth. I feel the other two looking at me curiously.

" You don't know? Oh, shit! Um, you might want to sit down first."  


	6. Not All Blood is Thicker than Water Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds comfort in the two bets and Stiles tells him what he found.

Peter's POV

"Stiles just tell me. I don't need to sit down."

S: "No, creeperwolf. Trust me you're going to want to sit down for this. Please, Peter."

I don't believe I have ever heard Stiles say please before, but how he's looking at me and his tone. I know. I know I should take his advice because if Stiles is giving up torturing/killing Gerard than what I'm about to hear is going to make me want to go on a killing spree, again.

So I do what he asks and sit on his desk chair. Stiles asks me if I want Erica and Boyd here. I have to think about that, sure we got along when Stiles was hurt but I still don't know them that well. I look over at them and see them ready to go out if I ask.

They don't look at me pleading to know. I can see they are ready to respect my privacy ... that's new. Even before the ... the fire no one especially my Alpha respected my privacy. I always had to tell her everything or she would use her alpha voice on me.

Couple times she would dig her nail in my neck if she felt even a little off after using her Alpha status against me. I hated it. I hated her but she was still my family so I stayed loyal. Now I look at these two and their ready to give me something I really didn't have.

"Stay. You two can stay."

E: "Okay but if it gets too ... just too let us know and we'll leave." Boyd nods along

S: "First I want to ask you a question. I thought I had the answer to it but now I'm not so sure. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. ... Why did you kill Laura?"

" ... I ... I didn't ... I didn't know it was her. All I felt was an Alpha on my families land. Since Hales have been living in Beacon Hills so long our blood and wolf is more attuned to the land. I just felt a threat and my wolf reacted. " 

I didn't want to answer at first but this is Stiles. Even my wolf agrees with me when believing Stiles can be trusted. As I go on I feel Erica and Boyd both put a hand on my shoulders. When I finish Stiles looks at me like a hurt puppy. 

"Oh fuck ... how do I? Okay umm -"

E: "Stiles just say it! You're making all of us nervous!"

Stiles gives her a slow quick nod then looks me straight in the eyes. He kneels right in front of me and places his hands over mine. If it wasn't for how the conversation is going and the kicked puppy look he's giving me, I would believe he would be trying to seduce me. 

S: "After you died I wanted to know everything that happened with the fire. I didn't understand how a coma patient for six years could find out who was involved when not even the local sheriff's department knew. So I did what I did best

I researched. I looked into everyone who was in charge of you, security cameras, visitor logs for patients near you, everything that involved you at the hospital. When I looked into your new and last nurse, Jennifer, I couldn't shake off something wasn't right.

She was clean but way too clean. No complaints of any kind and was recommended for the job by a one-time donator who gave some serious money. It was weird. So I asked some people I knew and they told me everything was faked, even her name. 

It's good that normal people wouldn't think twice about it but since when have I've been normal. I got her real info and she raises so many red flags you could make a blanket for your alpha form. I can give you her info later but what I found really interesting is her time in France.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to end up posting more fanfics soon. My folder for Stiles fanfic is growing and it's taking to much restraint not posting them.


	7. Not All Blood is Thicker Than Water Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finishes telling Peter what actually happened

Peter's POV

S:"I dug more, called in more favors, and found she was working under a guy named Argent. Which in turn raised more flags. I did so much digging with this whole thing that this summer I need to go away for a bit to return some favors. 

She worked for Gerard Argent. I found in the last year and a half she's been your nurse she's been giving you low doses of Wolfsbane. It was hard finding that piece of info but what else I found is ... she has been giving you some elixir or whatever

so you react more to her pheromones. She also apparently takes another elixir to increase the scent of her pheromones. She is also the one that sent Laura the picture of the deer with a spiral. When I found that email I also found that she's been

talking to Laura for a while. Laura ... she played a part in the fire. She helped Kate and Gerard set it up. Kate and she were even lovers and from what I found Gerard approved. He wanted a strong willing alpha. Kate wanted power and so did Laura.

Laura helped Kate seduce Derek so Laura wouldn't be feral and pack less. Laura has been holding the fire over Derek all these years, reminding him of what he's done. Controlling him. They were going to do the same to you. 

Bring you in then little by little break you down to control you. Gerard didn't tell Laura that at first. He didn't really know you except that you're malicious and strong. He thought you would be as easy as Derek but when he told Laura, she told him how you truly are.

Gerard was going have Jennifer kill you but Laura told them she wanted to do it. She told them killing you would make her stronger, so she had Jennifer send her the picture just in case Derek found out where she's going.

She came back with the intent to kill you and I think that's why you woke up. Jennifer was here to seduce and control you, not to kill. I think the land was trying to tell you that an Alpha was coming to kill you."

I stay silent the whole time Stiles was talking. At first, I was interested how he found out the answers to his questions but as he went on I felt sick. I felt the need to throw up. Even I didn't think Laura could do this. 

I wanted to say as much but then I remember he had ...proof. Proof that she helped, proof of who her lover was, proof of what she's been doing, proof of everything. I need to see it. I needed to see the proof with my own eyes.

I felt lost. She did this to her pack, her family, her little brother, her mother. How? I felt a howl in the back of my throat. My wolf is on edge. I feel like I'm about to lose control, but then I feel a warmth on me.

Something about it makes my wolf calm down a bit and I finally focus on what's happening. Stiles is sitting on me, one his hands on my chest where my heart is, the other is on the back on my neck, he's rubbing his cheek against mine (he's scenting me?!), and he's singing to me in Greek (I think it's Greek).

"What are you doing?"

S: "I could see and feel that you were about to have a panic attack, so I did what felt like it would help."

"Singing while straddling me is what you thought would help?"

S: "And scenting. Don't forget I'm doing that too. When I was younger I would have panic attacks a lot and I found warmth with the feeling of being safe helps. The singing well someone used to sing me this when I would feel on edge. I asked Boyd and Erica to make you some tea and soup."

"Hmm."

That's all I can really say right now because Stiles scent and warmth does help. I don't feel so on edge anymore. He's also not a bad singer and I can feel myself just melt into him.

S: "Come on, let's go to bed. I don't think my chair can handle both our weights for long."

"Why Stiles. Taking me to bed already. I'm pretty sure your room isn't soundproof and there are two wolves downstairs. Hmm, soundproofing won't matter if you're a screamer." Stiles just rolls his eyes at me but I can see a hint of a blush on him.

S: "Oh shut up. If you don't want cuddles than you can lay on the floor."

Before I can retort back, Stiles grabs me and pushes me down on the bed. He decides to lay on top of me with his ear laying on top of my heart, listening to it beat. I wrap my arms around his waist and breathe him in.

I feel safe and content. My wolf keeps howling  _matelovematesafemateprotect_ repeatedly. I'm about to get up when I hear little soft snores. I look down to see Stiles fast asleep with a little smile on his face.

I can worry or question later. I  fall asleep with my arms tight around Stiles and my nose in his hair.

E: "They're so cute! I'm so taking pictures of them!"

B: "I think they would be good together. ... We need to tell Derek everything."

E: "We will and when we do,  we will be right by his side helping him through this. All of us!"


	8. Adorable in More Ways than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up to find he has some visitors.

Stiles POV

I wake up to a flapping noise along with hissing. When I look up I see a snake wrapped around an owl just landing on my windowsill.

I tried to get up but was pulled down, then I finally notice that my whole body was on top of Peter with my hands under his shirt touching his chest (What the hell?!).

I wanted to crawl into a hole so badly right now! I hear a groan to the left of me and see Erica curled to the side of Peter with a leg over mine.

To my right, Boyd is on his stomach with his arm thrown over me and his foot over Peter’s ankle. I was too busy staring at the wolf pile on my bed I forgot about my visitors.

 The owl started pecking at my window which got all wolves on alert. Peter pulled me under him getting in front of everyone.

Boyd took to his side growling while Erica was hugging me. I started to laugh when they notice who the noise was coming from.

I got up and walked to my window to let my visitors in when Erica whimpered at me for moving. I opened the window letting the two fly in and land on my desk.

S:” Now what are you two doing here?”

While I asked that the owl took out one of its feathers and the snake pulled out one of its scales. Both, of course, grew back immediately.

After all, who their owners are, they can’t be normal. When I saw the feathers, I swallowed hard and slowly took them.

S:” So I’m guessing they know? Fuck.”

P:” Stiles? What’s wrong?”

I look to my side to see three pairs of eyes staring at me curiously. How should I tell them? Should I wait or just come out with it?

Wait … Derek. I should tell them all at the same time, it’ll be easier.

S:” We need to go see Derek.”

All three-looked surprised but agreed. Well, this is going to be a pain in the ass. Let’s just hope Sourwolf is a morning person. Fuck … it’s 3 am, does sleep just hate me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm so sorry for updating so late. A lot is going on. I am putting another story up in a few hours because I have a lot of fanfiction ideas waiting to be made into works and posted.


	9. Water ...Water is Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter looks through the proof

Stiles POV

I took my little visitors with me as well as all the proof I have about the Argents and Laura. Peter wanted to see it before we left.

At first, I was reluctant because I thought he needed to calm down more but when I saw the desperation in his eyes, I gave in.

He was silent for awhile after looking through everything. After a few more minutes he grabbed my trashcan and threw up.

I told Boyd to get some water and Erica to watch over my little visitor’s, as I walked Peter over to the bathroom. He threw up a lot and kept gagging after.

When he finished I cleaned him up, pick him up bride style, and walked over to my bed. When he sat down Boyd handed him the water while Erica laid her head on his lap.

He looked lost and I wanted to kill the Argent's and Laura for that.

P:” … We need to show this to Derek. He needs to know.”

Boyd and Erica nodded their heads but I was a little reluctant.

S:” Should we be putting all of this on him at once? I still need to tell you guys about the rest … I don’t want you guys to be more hurt.”

Peter grabbed my hand.

P: “It’s okay. We will tell him about this first and if he doesn’t want to hear whatever you need to tell us it can wait. But this … this can’t wait.”

I nod my head at Peter. Yeah, I can wait. This is more important.

E:” Well than … let’s go.”

B:” … it’s 5 am, do you think we should wait?”

P:” No. He needs to know. The sooner the better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being so short. I might make the next one longer though.


	10. Rip Your Throat Out with MY Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The betas tell their alpha the news.

The end result of telling Derek is Stiles bleeding on the floor with his wounds healing faster than an Alphas, but Derek keeps clawing at him so he ends up with new wounds.

We all thought it would be better for Derek if Stiles told him what he found. I still think that it was the best choice.

By how Derek is reacting right now, I don’t think me and the betas would be able to survive. Derek looks so close to feral I think he is acting becoming …

I need to stop him. I go and try to gently get Derek off. I don’t want him lashing out at me. I look into his eyes and see all his pain.

Without thinking I let out a whimper and hug him, like when he was a kid and was scared of being a werewolf.

He was always scared he might hurt someone even when he was in control. He buries his face on the side of my neck, making soft broken whimpers.

I scent him and let out a soft purr to try to coach him back to reality. When he finally looks up at me his eyes are back to hazel.

S: “Great! Now that you’re not trying to rip out my throat with your teeth, can you two get off of me? I’m still healing and having two adult werewolves isn’t really helping.”

I give Stiles a dry look but get off him while tugging Derek off. The two betas rush to Derek and tackle hug him.

I sit near his head and stroke his hair while he hides his face between his betas. I see his shoulder shaking and can smell salt.

I look over to Stiles whose leaning against a wall with the two animals sitting on his shoulders. Why isn’t he over here?

I try to think of why he … oh. He thinks Derek might not want him near him since he was the one that found and told him about everything.

I honestly don’t know if Derek would like having Stiles near him right now. He was reluctant to bite Stiles, plus he hasn’t told us how he’s a magical demon wolf.

Stiles looks up at me and lowly says he’s going to get food for everyone. He then proceeds to walk out of the station.

I turn to the three other wolves to see they didn’t notice Stiles left. The two betas are still too busy comforting their alpha.

I hope this doesn’t break my nephew too much to where he won’t come back.


	11. Big Brother is Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles decides to call his brother while he is away from the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a while, I will try to update more.

**Stiles POV**

I leave with the excuse of getting food for everyone, I can’t stay there. I pretty much ruined Derek and there really isn’t any point for me to stay.

Derek doesn’t consider me pack and he’s the alpha. Even though I’m a werewolf now and technically his beta I don’t feel any pool towards him.

Not like Scott did towards Peter no matter how he tried to fight it, and definitely not like how the other three react towards Derek.

In a sense, I’m surprised but not surprised. I can probably guess who I see as my alpha in canine form. After all, he has looked after me since I was a kid.

He taught me how to fight, how to kill, how to hunt, and how to challenge. Augh! Now with my wolfy self, all I want to do is see him.

To get his approval, to show him I’m strong and loyal. To hunt with him. Shit! He’s never going to let this down. Should I call him?

I’m pretty sure everyone else knows what happened to me and he is the closest thing I have to an alpha that might be as close to power as me.

… I have to call him, I need him.

C: Αναρωτιόμουν πότε θα με καλούσες, μικρέ αδελφέ (I was wondering when you would be calling, little brother.)

S: Δεν ξέρεις ποσό χαίρομαι που ακούω την φωνή σου αυτή την στιγμή (You do not know how good it feels to hear your voice right now!)

C: Χαχα, μπορώ να μαντέψω. Το αισθάνθηκα όταν άλλαξες. Ανησύχησα τόσο που ο πατέρας μας με κλείδωσε για να μην έρθω να σε βρω. (Hahaha, I can guess. I could feel when you changed. I got so worried our father locked me up so I wouldn't go to you.)

S: Συγνώμη, δεν ήταν επίτηδες. Συνέβησαν κάποια πράγματα και δεν με δάγκωναν θα πέθαινα. Όχι ότι θα ήταν και τόσο κακό αλλά οι λύκοι μου είμαι μαζί δεν γνωρίζουν για την οικογένειά μας (Sorry, this was not planned. Some shit happened and if I was not bitten, I would have died. Even if I did die it's not like it would be a bad thing, but the wolves I'm with Don't know about my family.)

C: Επομένως είχα δίκιο, είσαι λυκάνθρωπος τώρα;” (So I was right, you're a werewolf now?)

S: Όχι ακριβώς. Είμαι περισσότερο υβρίδιο ή χίμαιρα. (Not exactly. I'm more of a hybrid or a chimera.)

C: Χμμ, μπορώ να το φανταστώ. Έχεις την ευλογία από δύο ισχυρές θεότητες. Είσαι αδελφός με ισχυρά πλάσματα ακόμα και αν δεν υπάρχει σχέση αίματος. Μικρέ αδελφέ, θες να έρθω εκεί; Απλά πες το και θα σκοτώσω ακόμα και τα άτομα που σε έβλαψαν! (Hmm, I could see it. You have blessings from two powerful deities. You are siblings with powerful creatures, even if there is no blood relationship. Little brother, do you need me to go there? Just say the word and I'll even kill the people who hurt you!)

S: Όχι, αδελφέ. Θα το κανονίσω. Θέλω το αίμα τους στα χέρια μου. Σε πήρα τηλέφωνο γιατί ο λύκος μου δεν βλέπει τον Άλφα που με άλλαξε σαν τον Άλφα μας. Είσαι πιο πολύ ο Άλφα μας από οποιοδήποτε άλλον ακόμα και αν δεν είσαι λύκος. (No, brother. I can handle it. I want their blood on my hands. I called because my wolf does not see the alpha that made us as our alpha. You are more our alpha than anyone else, even if you are not a wolf.)

C: Εντάξει, μικρέ αδελφέ. Θα τα πούμε μάλλον σύντομα από κοντά. Ο πατέρας μας ετοιμάζετε να έρθει εκεί. Κάνε μου μια χάρη και τηλεφώνα μας πιο συχνά. Ανησυχούμε για σένα. Σ' αγαπώ. (All right, little brother. We will probably see you soon. Our father is preparing to go there. Do me a favor, call us more often. We are worried about you. Love you.)

S: Εντάξει, αδελφέ. Σε αγαπώ και θα σε δω σύντομα. (Okay, brother. I love you and I'll see you soon.)

I can always count on Cerberus to make me feel better.  Well, I better go to actually get food instead of just saying I will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if my Greek is off, I used google translate.


	12. Interest may Differ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack talk about Stiles love life.

**Peter POV**

Stiles is taking a while. I wonder if he’s actually getting food or just trying to get away. Most likely both.

E: “Where’s Batman?”

“He said he was going to get food.”

B: “That was a while ago though.”

D: “I …I shouldn’t have attacked him.”

I look over at my nephew who is still wrapped around his two betas. He looks down with fists clenched and his voice sounds so broken, so young. It makes me want to kill Laura and Kate again.

“He’s fine, Derek. He knew he can handle it and if he was really against telling you himself you know he would say something.”

E: “Yeah, Der. Batman wounds are probably healed by now. I’m sure he’s just taking his time or saw Lydia and is fawning over her.”

B: “ …I don’t think he’s as in love with Lydia as everybody thinks.”

All of us stare at him.

B: “ He really doesn’t act that way towards her. He only looks at her when Scott mentions her but when it’s just him he doesn’t even give her a glance.”

E: “Your right! Scott is always making Stiles say all that ridiculous stuff and he’s also the one that started the rumors on Stiles being in love with Lydia.”

D: “Why would he go along with it? Stiles wouldn’t let someone spread that kind of stuff about.”

“ I think I know why but it would be better if our dear Stiles told us.”

B: “Agreed.”

E: “Ugh, fine!”

Derek just nods. I have an idea why but I’m not entirely sure. I have seen Stiles stare at one of the lacrosse players ass, I believe his name was Danny. I have also watched him flirt with a female college student in a café, I could smell both their arousal’s.

Right when I was thinking of more examples, everyone can hear a heartbeat coming closer to the door.


	13. Derek Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gives a glimpse of what he thinks about Stiles.

**Derek POV**

I watch as Stiles walks in carrying a bunch of dinner food. All I want to do is attack him and rip him apart but ironically my wolf wants to scent him.

My human side wants to kill him but my wolf side wants to accept him. It’s very confusing. I know Stiles hasn’t done anything to me.

When Scott betray me, I thought Stiles did too. I even thought it was his idea but when he was accepting the bite and I found out what really happened I was disgusted.

Not by him but by the Argents, by Scott, and by myself. I was willing to let a kid die just because I thought he couldn’t be trusted.

He has helped everyone, has protected everyone and what have I done for him? I threaten him, hurt him, push him away, and almost killed him.

No wonder I can’t feel his bond. Alpha's always felt their betas bond but I don’t feel anything from Stiles.

I look over at Stiles who stands at a corner furthest from me. He doesn’t look at anyone and only responds when someone calls him.

I know he’s okay with everyone so he’s probably doing this because I’m here. I need to fix this. Stiles is pack, whether I denied it at first.

I close my eyes for a bit and get up. I walk slowly to Stiles hoping I’m not frightening him. Wait, Stiles frighten? I honestly can’t remember a time Stiles was honestly scared of anything.

S: “You okay there, Sourwolf?”

I look up at Stiles and realize I got to close to him but Stiles isn’t showing any signs of backing down. I can feel my alpha side growl at the challenge. I try to push it down.

“ I … I’m sorry.”

S: “…”

I look up to see why he’s not saying anything only to see Stiles look at me wide eye. I take a whiff trying to figure out what’s he feeling only to get hit by guilt.

He feels guilty.  Why would …

S: “You shouldn’t be sorry, I heal better than the others so it was best for me to tell you. I … I honestly didn’t know how to tell you. A part of me didn’t because I didn’t want to hurt you but I knew I had to. I should’ve told you sooner, I’m sorry.”

I blink. I wasn’t expecting that. Yeah, I was mad but now I am grateful he told me.

“Don’t be. Thank you. Actually, knowing I didn’t cause this, it helps. So, thank you.”


	14. Peter Finally Figures It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11- 14 have been updated today

**Peter POV**

As I watch my nephew and Stiles talk, I feel happy but I also just want to grab Stiles pulling him away from Derek.

I don’t want him to smile at other people or look shy towards them. I don’t know why or what’s going on but even my wolf wants to grab him.

I am grateful to him for finding all of this. Without this Derek would’ve caved into himself more. It’ll be good to have Stiles as pack.

He’s protective, loyal, smart, caring, strong in more ways than one, he’s … he’s everything. With his loyalty, we would be stronger.

But I still want to show him I’m capable. I need to show him that I can be loyal, strong, smart and provide.

Provide? Shit! That explains my wolf, I want to court Stiles. I can’t. He’s too young. Plus, I did threaten his best friend and harmed the girl he was in …

Scott betrayed him and he was never in love with Lydia. Maybe … no, he is still too young. Well, he is going to be 18 in a few years and I could court him now just not do anything major till then.

Hmm, I wonder if the snake tattoos go all the way down.

E: “Hey Peter! Wanna wipe that drool off your face?”

“I do not drool. I was simply wondering about something.”

E: “Ooh, are you thinking about the snake tattoo, too?”

B: “I say it ends at his thighs.”

E: “I think it ends right before his – “

S: “Okay not like this isn’t a lovely conversation about my body and tattoo no one but my lovers are supposed to see, but should we continue where we left off last night?”

 “Why Stiles! In front of everyone? Plus, you still haven’t told me if you’re a screamer or not.”

Derek groans while Erica and Boyd laugh. Stiles blushes and glares at me but it just makes him look cute.

S: “Shut up! Not what I meant and you know it! Do you want me to tell you guys why I’m like this or do you want to wait for another time?”

All of us look at Derek, he has the say in this. Derek nods his head.

S: “Okay, there is a lot but I need you guys to make some promises to me. What I’m about to say is basically my life story and I want you guys to never tell anyone as well as try not to kill anyone that is involved. Do I have your word?”

“… It depends. Am I going to want to go on another murder spree after this?”


	15. Brand and Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells the story of how he got his brand.

**Stiles POV**

**S:** “It started when my aunt Julia and her husband Xander inviting us to their home in Greece. My dad was busy trying to rank up from being a deputy so only my mom and I went.

My mom was excited to see her cousin and I was excited to be somewhere new. When we arrived My aunt and her husband showed us all the popular spots but I wanted to see more.

On our third day there I got separated from my family while we were exploring temples, I heard some weird noises so I went and checked on it.

I saw a man who looked like his whole heart was ripped out of his chest, so I after some thought, I ran up and hugged the guy. It took a few moments but the guy hugged back.

After I listened to why was he sad, he had a fight with his love and even gave him advice. It was fun talking to him because he would add to what I learned.

When I left to go meet my mom I remembered I never asked who the guy was. The next day while my mom and my aunt Julia were talking, I wandered off again.

I met the guy again but this time he was with a woman, she reminded me of a newly bloomed flower, we talked and I was so excited talking to both of them because she would teach me new things too.

The next day was the same in the beginning, my mom and her cousin getting too caught up with each other and I’ll wander off.

I met the guy and woman again but this time they had a teenager with them. He was handsome and cool, I looked up to him. Eventually, that’s how every day of my trip went until it was the last day.

I didn’t want to leave, I wanted to stay with them and learn everything. They decided to tell me the truth that day.

The guy was Hades, the woman was Persephone, and the teenager was Cerberus. I didn’t believe them at first even when I was a kid but they proved it to me.

Hades asked me if I wanted his blessing, he told me with his blessing when I die I would go straight to the underworld and be one of his son’s.

He already thought of me as one of his son’s but the blessing finalizes it. Persephone wanted to give me her blessing too because she saw me as her son as well, so they combined the blessings. It made a brand on my skin that went down to my soul.

Cerberus was happy since he already calls me his little brother but now I’m officially in the family, he’s also … he’s also my alpha now. I figured it out after I notice I don’t feel a pull towards Derek."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry everyone that I haven't been updating. I have been super busy with school, finding a job, lessons, training, and family. I'll try to update more.


	16. Not a new chapter

Hi everyone,  
Thank you for reading this story. I will be adding 10 new chapters to Loyal to a Fault and fixing some of the past chapters. I will also be adding new chapters to When Met with a Real Wolf, as well as add a few one shots. All of this will happen in 2 days, for me that will be on Wednesday February 13th. Also, since I feel really bad butchering a language because I use Google translate, I will stop using it. I will put a * before and after if I want a character seem like it's speaking a different language.  
Thank you so much for being patient.


	17. Failed Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack is in awe and Stiles tries to distract them.

**Stiles POV**

S: So that’s how I got my brand. …You guys okay?

E: Hades sees you as his son?! As in the God of the underworld!

B: Persephone?! Goddess of spring Persephone?!

D: Cerberus is your brother?! He’s your alpha?!

I stayed silent as they were trying to, most likely, comprehend that gods are real and chose me as family. I look to Peter who just stares at me curiously.

Honestly, I hope just knowing about Hades is enough for them and they forget I have Lucifer’s blood in me. I really regret telling them that I do.

I love Lucifer, he’s awesome and has always been there for me. But how I ended up with his blood in me, …I really don’t want to remember it.

I get lost in my thoughts remembering that night. The tears, the screaming, the begging, all of it. The very memory makes me shiver and I want to forget it all. I “wake up” by Peter calling my name and shaking me.

S: Wha- what? Sorry I was just remembering something.

P: About?

S: Nothing important. So, all though this place is giving you major intimidating vibes Derek but I think you're going to need a real place. You know with plumping.

P: *Before Derek could speak* But you haven’t finished your story, sweetheart.

S: I haven’t? Are you sure? Cause I’m pretty sure I have.

E: Nope, Peters right. You haven’t told us how you have the devil’s blood in you.

S: Oh, well it’s been a long morning, so maybe next time.

P: We have time. And I’m sure I’m not the only one interested in the story.

I look at everyone and see the determination in their eyes and know I won’t be able to back down on this. I look toward the exit behind Boyd and wonder if I could make it without seriously hurting any of them.

Peter goes next to Boyd making escaping more difficult. I rub my shoulder remembering that night. I could lie. I could make it believable.

I look at Peter again and feel my wolf whine at the idea of lying to him. I give a sigh and collapse on the floor as I close my eyes.

S: Okay, you win. Just …just don’t say or do anything when I tell you. *Waits for them to nod* It began at a chance meeting at a tree stump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are more in Stiles POV but when it isn't I'll add (name) POV. Thank you all for being so patient.


	18. Lucifer pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of Stiles explanation on how he's related to Lucifer.

After my mom died, I was alone at home most of the time. I learned how to do housework, cook, and how to survive. It was on a Wednesday when I went into the preserve to maybe hunt or scavenge for something to eat, I didn’t see the sheriff for 11 days.

There was no food in the house, I didn’t have any money to buy anything, and I didn’t know the McCall’s that well. The further I went into the preserve the more I could feel a pull towards a direction.

Eventually, I stopped looking for food and headed towards the pull. I ended up in a clearing with a large tree stump with a man leaning on it.

He looked hurt but I didn’t see or smell any blood. I called out to him and when I didn’t get a response, I went to him.

He was panting with cracks appearing on him that was leaking smoke. Yellow lines were around the area of the cracks.

I rushed home, grabbed the 1st aid kit, bottled water, a blanket, and rushed back to the clearing. I tried using everything in the kit to help the cracks.

I honestly don’t know what worked or if none of it worked and he healed himself, but he was healing. I put the blanket over him and used 1 of the water bottles to clean him up.

When he woke up, he almost attacked me but stopped. He asked me a few questions and I answered what I could.

I offered my house to stay until he gets better but he refused saying he needs to hurry home to clean up a mess.

Before he disappears a promised me that he will repay 1 day, well that day came 9 days later. My … the sheriff finally came home while I was out in the preserve looking for food.

I came home after sunset and when I soon as entered the house I …I was with an empty whiskey bottle. The sheriff was drunk, again, and, again, he was pissed at me.

I got used to the change in the sheriff but it …it still hurt. He would yell at me how I should be dead instead of my mother.


	19. Lucifer pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of Stiles explanation on how he's related to Lucifer.

He would beat me until I couldn’t get up the next day much less breathe right. I was use to him pointing his gun at me just so to watch me flinch as he pulls the trigger to an empty chamber.

I was used to it, to all of it. But today was pretty bad, I later found out he asked how a new recruit and got rejected.

He kept beating me with the empty bottles of whatever he was drinking, and when one of them broke he would just grab another.

All I remember feeling was immense pain and begging him to stop. He would yell out me how I useless, how I was killing him like I killed my mother, how I was better off dead, etc.

And …I believed every word. He finally got fed up and took out his gun. I tried to speak again but my every time I tried, I would cough up blood instead of words.

He looked at me with absolute disgust as he puts two bullets in me. I remember feeling the warmth of my blood as it pools around me.

I remember hearing him answer a call saying that I was watching a movie too loud. I remember the taste of my blood in my mouth.

I remember feeling dizzy and weak. I remember staring at a picture of my mom that was the only one left in the living room until everything started going dark.

I woke up to the man I met in the preserve some days ago, holding me in his arms. He explained that he felt my lifeforce getting dangerously low and that he came here to check on me.

He saw me bleeding out on my floor with no one around, so out of desperation, he gave me his blood.

I had a lot of questions and he answered them all, he didn’t hold anything back and told me nothing but the truth.

He explained that now that I share the same blood with him, I’m kind of his son now. After he had demons watch me as my nanny and visited me often.

He called me daily and spent holidays with me. It was interesting introducing him to Hades, Persephone, and Cerberus.

They were pissed and wanted to do way more than just kill the sheriff but I got them to stop. I may not care for the man anymore but my last promise to my mom was to take care of him.


	20. To Kill the Sheriff or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's thoughts as Stiles tells them about Lucifer.

**Peter POV**

I watch Stiles in amazement that he earned two Greek gods and legendary beast respect at such a young age. I don’t pay the other 3 attention as they freak out, my sole attention on this brilliant boy.

I watch as Stiles get a far-off look, whatever he’s thinking about is clearly upsetting him. His eyes shift, his fangs are peeking out of his closed mouth, his ears go sharper, and his claws are slowly growing.

His eyes glow darker than when they shifted earlier. The others stop and notice the change in stiles.

Erica calls him out first but Stiles doesn’t respond, Boyd tries next even Derek tries, but it looks like Stiles doesn’t even hear them.

I go up to stiles calling his name but I receive the same reaction, he only responds when I shake him.

He tells me whatever he was thinking about wasn’t important but his slow shift proved it was but I’ll let it go …for now.

He tries to divert our attention away from asking about his blood but there is no way I’m letting that go. Erica joins me in pressuring Stiles to tell us what happened.

I notice him looking at the only exit and join Boyd’s side to make it harder for him to run. He looks down for a bit but when he looks back at me, I feel my wolf whine. I’ve haven’t seen his eyes like this, so full of pain, I want to tear whoever hurt him apart.

My wolf whines for me to get closer to Stiles as he slides to sit down on the floor. When he starts talking all I want to do is go the sheriff and rip him apart for abandoning the young boy.

By the glowing eyes of the rest, I wasn’t the only 1 wanting to have a talk with beacon hills beloved sheriff. As he continued it was getting harder to control my wolf’s urge for vengeance.

This young beautiful brilliant brave boy almost died by the hands of his own father for something he didn’t do and in 1 of the most painful ways to die.

I listen as Stiles voice cracked a few times, as he had to stop sometime and regain himself, as he shivered at some parts, etc. I wanted to rip apart the sheriff and present the sheriff’s heart to him.

After he makes us promise to not tell anyone or harm the sheriff, reluctantly we all agree. For now, the sheriff is safe but I’m sure I can convince Stiles, it might take some time but it’ll be worth it.

 


	21. Calling Your Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles calls his family and have an interesting talk.

The next day after the big reveals of plotting and how I became this, I called my family. Persephone(mama) was pissed, people forget all though she is the goddess of spring, she is also the queen of the underworld and told Zeus of for trying to separate her and dad(papa). 

She stared down Ares to the point Ares looked away, she is hella scary when mad. I had to talk to Cerberus because she was to busy ranting about making hunter mortals pay and having Artemis come along “To show those fakes what a **_REAL_** hunter is like!”

I tried talking to Papa to maybe postponing his arrive but he flatly refused and wants to meet the pack I risked my life for. He also wants to check my control just in case he either needs to take me with him back to the underworld or have Cerberus stay with me for a bit.

Both options sound like a big mess and unappealing. Cerberus assures me that he will teach me control and how to fight like a beast, literally. He sounds proud and excited about teaching me.

I know he sometimes felt bad when he played with me because I couldn’t do a lot that he could, since I was human before, and honestly, I’m excited to see them all again it’s been awhile.

Papa lets me know he talked to Dad(Lucifer) and they will be arriving at the same time. Both of them have to finish up some stuff in their domains and set up someone to temporarily take control while they’re gone.

I called Dad after and I had to talk to my ex-nanny(Bell) because he was ranting as mama did. Apparently, Dad was so mad and concerned he asked(more like demanded) Michael for help.

So now not only do I have Mama, Papa, Cer, Bell, and Dad coming but I have my uncle Micky coming too. Great.

I let the pack know what’s happening and they’re excited but really nervous too. I tell them that all of them should arrive in a few weeks or more.

As we wait for their arrival, we start training and pack bonding. Derek talked to Jackson, I still think they didn’t talk at all and fought it out, into staying and accepting Derek as his alpha.

Where Jackson goes, Lydia and Danny follow. Lydia tries to order everyone around but no one listens, not even Jackson. I enjoyed watching her shocked face as I told her to stop her yapping.

Danny is more respectful and helpful. He gets Peter’s identity back since technically he was never legally pronounced dead, just missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows the Greek word for mom and dad please comment it, I would like to put that instead of calling them mama and papa. Thank you.


	22. No Lydia Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things come to light and Stiles spends time with Peter.

The one-time Lydia doesn’t come to a pack meeting because she’s hanging out with Allison, I let everyone know I don’t trust her. I wasn’t the only one that felt that way, no one defended her.

Jackson spoke up about how Allison has been telling Lydia a bunch of things about werewolves and the supernatural. He tells us how Lydia even experimented a strand of wolfsbane on him without asking him first.

Danny tells us that Allison even approached him to “spy” on us and said, “Just to be safe because even if they once were humans, they are monsters now.” He looked toward me as he said how much Allison really doesn’t like me.

I could care less if that psychotic bitch hates me, but Lydia spying on them could be a problem. Erica asked why since we don’t have anything really to hide(except my family).

Peter explains that Lydia could be giving away our fighting styles and how strong and connected we are. The hunters could use that to their advantage in a fight.

We haven’t told Jackson or Danny about my family yet, I want to wait and see if they're trustworthy enough. I’m glad Isaac wasn’t there when I told the rest because he clearly smells of Scott.

He spends less time with the pack and goes off to hang out with Scott. He even started sounding like the fucker with “Killing is bad.”, “Allison isn’t evil.”, “Maybe the hunters are a good thing.”, etc.

It’s starting to piss me off and I can tell I’m not the only 1. Whenever Isaac comes back stinking off McCall, Derek scowl gets deeper.

Scott tried contacting me a few times but I didn’t respond and when he showed up at my house, I completely ignored him. Sure, the sheriff is going to kill me but after being bitten and betrayed I started feeling less and less concern about him.

I partly blame Peter for that too. Peter and I hang out most of the time, it came to the point where we would even cook for each other.

Most nights we would cuddle in the living room watching sci-fi movies and just talk. The awesome times and the once in a while we’ll talk about the fucked-up times.

I learned that his sister was a bitch and he knows that she messed with his memory somehow but doesn’t want Derek looking through them to find what’s missing. I told him what my mom was like while she was sick.

He told me how he was looked down on in his family pack because he was closer in age to his sisters’ children than her. How he would do the dirty work they needed to be done but look at him in disgust after he did it.

I tell him how the sheriff took me to Eichen house when my mom was sick because I refused to talk to anyone. I told him what the real Eichen house was like and about Brunski.

I had to hold him back because he wanted to tear Brunski apart and set the place on fire. As crazy and demented as it was, I felt sort of touched because I know how much Peter hates fire.


	23. Why Isaac?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek was convinced and some toxic people visit.

With Peter’s help, I convince Derek to look for an actual place instead of staying in this rat-infested place. Peter and I agreed a house near the preserve was the best choice but Derek wanted an abandoned, probably haunted, secluded place. We compromised and settled for a loft in the industrial area of town where there is not a lot of people living.

Of course, we also convinced him to seriously think about rebuilding the Hale house. It was more of Peter pushing for the rebuild but I could tell how important this was for both of them and pushed too.

All the betas helped decorate the loft, ignoring Lydia’s “advice” on anything. All she did was complain and yap like her dog. Over the time of getting closer as a pack all of us asked Jackson why he is with her.

Everybody got a room(except Lydia) even Isaac, he was surprised and excited when he could decorate it any way he wanted. It was nice seeing him happy but we all quickly became annoyed when he started inviting Scott over.

And where Scott went so did Allison. Derek nearly roared at them when they casually walked in like they didn’t do anything wrong. I was beyond pissed when Scott just came up to me with happy puppy face like he didn’t betray me for that bitch.

Peter had to hold me back and take me into his room to calm down. I was shifted as he held me close on his bed. Being surrounded by his scent and warmth calmed me down enough to unshift.

When we back out Jackson and Danny were the ones yelling at Scott, Allison, and Lydia to leave. Peter and I hung back to see how this go and be prepare just in case we need to help them.

Lydia looks generally surprised and angry that the two are telling her to leave. She warns Jackson if she leaves, she is never getting back together with him. Jackson looks at all of us and tells her once more to leave.

Allison is fuming and I watch as her hand goes for her bag more than a few times. I decide if she so much as touches her bag, I’m attacking her. She must have felt my bloodlust because she quickly looks at me.

She doesn’t hide any of the hate she has for me in her eyes and I smirk at her. Scott notices her looking at me and tells me, “Come on stiles, they don’t want us here.”

I laugh full belly as I say “No. None of us want you 3 here.” Scott looks like a hurt puppy and goes on about being brothers and all that shit. I could feel my control slipping the more he talks.

Peter puts his hand on my shoulder to anchor me and I feel my control coming back. Allison and Scott notice, Scott growls threateningly at Peter making me growl at him as I get in front of Peter.


	24. Sapphire Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles defends Peter and remembers something.

Scott looks at me in shock, he tries looking over at Peter but I keep blocking his sight. The closer he tries to get to Peter, the closer I move to him.

I can smell his anger but I don’t give a shit. I refuse to let him even try to hurt Peter. Peter’s mine.

Mine. I give a quick glance at Peter and see the shock in his eyes, probably from m protecting him. I think of all the encounters I have had with Peter.

About our first meeting, well his human side, in the hospital. For some reason that doesn’t seem right. I feel like I’ve met him before that.

I look at his eyes, those sapphire-like eyes. As beautiful as the gem itself. I remember those eyes, those were the exact same eyes that helped figure out I am bi.

I would see those pair of eyes in the library constantly when I was younger, the body was younger but those eyes are the same. I look back at Scott but I’m too lost in thought to pay any attention to his whining.

I remember always staring at the teen in the law section, how cool and handsome he looked. I watched as others would flirt with him but he would send them away with his stunning sarcasm and sharp tongue.

How he would listen to me when I gave him random facts, looking amused the whole time but never told me to stop. How the scent of the forest came off him like waves.

I get woken up from my memories by Scott telling Peter he was the reason his family died. I lost control after that and attack Scott while beta shifted.

I’m stronger than an alpha, proven when sparring with Derek, so an omega is nothing. I move away quickly when I hear a whoosh sound.

A bolt flew by where the area my head was. I look up to see Allison with a crossbow in her hands and a smirk on her lips. The urge to tear her apart is becoming harder to control.

I see Peter behind her, about to “pounce” on her. My wolf is all for it and thinks about how sexy Peter would look with the blood of our enemies on dripping off him.

I need to quickly think of something else before anyone smells anything, I try to think of how if Peter attacks Disney Villain over there, the hunters will come after us again.

They can’t afford that kind of battle, not right now. Stiles meets Peter’s eyes as he shakes his head no. Peter looks a bit mad but does stop, thankfully.


	25. Scott or Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two werewolves have a choice to make.

I hear Scott whimpering under me after a quick glance to him, I get up and move towards Peter. Scott quickly gets up after me and yells out

Sc: What are you?!

S: None of your business.

Sc: None of my- It is my business!

S: Drop it, Scott!

Sc: Fine, if you don’t tell me then I’ll …I’ll tell your dad!

S: What. Did. You. Just. Say.

Sc: If you don’t tell me and leave Derek’s pack, then I’ll tell your dad everything! How you dragged me into the woods that night and how you’re staying with the guy that bit me.

S: …

I’m speechless, I didn’t think Scott would do something this low but I should’ve. If the sheriff finds out he ...he would kill me, again.

I can’- but da- but- I feel so confused. Derek gains my attention and gives me a small nod. I look toward Erica and Boyd and they give me a small smile, mouthing it’s okay.

I feel Peter coming closer to me and feeling his warmth near me is reassuring. I know they’re okay with me choosing the sheriff since they know the whole story.

S: …Then tell him.

Sc: I knew you would choose the rig- what?

S: Tell him. I don’t care. I’m staying here.

Sc: Your dad is going to be pissed! He’ll make you leave! You can’t choose them over me!

S: I don’t give a rat’s ass if you feel betrayed. You have no right! The sheriff can try but he’ll have to answer to a lot of things. Now, GET OUT!

I roar at Scott one more time, he grabs Lydia and Allison as he goes to the door. Before leaving he looks over to Isaac, who’s been very quiet during all of this.

Sc: Come on Isaac! You can stay at my house instead of this place.


	26. The Symbol on the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of what happened after the last chapter left off. A symbol was painted on the old Hale house.

It’s been a week since the fight with Scott, I’ve been waiting for the sheriff to blow up and demand I apologize to Scott. But nothing, not even a text.

I’m hoping Scott holds off on telling the sheriff about everything until his family arrives. It’ll be a lot harder for the sheriff, Scott, and the Argents to do anything with two gods, an archangel, a fallen angel, and powerful mythical creatures around.

I still can’t believe that Isaac actually stayed. I thought he was going to go with Scott but instead, he told Scott to leave.

We all saw how he felt torn but I think the others are happy he stayed. Peter doesn’t care much for Isaac and neither do I.

Maybe we’ll grow closer but I can’t help remembering all those annoying smirks he would give me when Scott chose him over me. How he would say I’m lucky for being the sheriff’s son.

Sure, he told Scott to leave but he shouldn’t have invited Scott in the first place. He shouldn’t have …I need to stop.

It’s almost time for my family to arrive, this is going to be a fucken disaster. I don’t even know where they’re going to staying, Bell only tells me they have it covered.

We head off to the old Hale house to train but when we get there, we see a symbol painted in what seems like blood on the door. Derek and Peter freeze when they see it and I can hear Derek’s heartbeat pick up a bit.

When I ask them about the symbol, I can tell they were going to give me some bullshit answer. I glare at Peter enough for him to finally tell me that it’s like a type of warning for most packs.

It means the alpha pack has their sights on Beacon Hills and will arrive soon if they’re not already here. I have the strongest urge to strangle or punch something but I blame that on my wolf.

The alpha pack is coming, my family is coming, Scott knows I’m not exactly a werewolf, the Argents are still here, the sheriff will probably found out about everything very soon, and I found out Peter Fucken Hale is my childhood crush.

This bloody fucken great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for being so patient. I will be updating the other fic and posting the one-shots later today.


End file.
